


Minho Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Minho/Original Character(s)





	Minho Relationship Headcanons

• when he sees you for the first time in the box  
• Thinks you’re beautiful  
• he pushes newt back slightly  
• he jumps into the box first  
• he slowly aproaches you  
• to try not to scare you any further  
• he reaches his hand out to you  
• you hesitantly take it  
• later Alby wants to make you a runner  
• you’re strong  
• and Minho knows that  
• but he doesn’t want to put you in harms way  
• so he refuses  
• alby tries to make it happen  
• but Minho wont let it happen  
• eventually alby would say okay  
• you’d hear from alby what happened  
• you wanted to be a runner  
• you go to Minho to ask him  
• at first he doesn’t want to talk  
• eventually he snaps  
• he doesn’t want to put you in harms way  
• he cares to much about you  
• He loves to face you when you cuddle  
• have his arms around your waist  
• pull you close to his chest  
• so he can look at your peacefully sleeping face  
• Minho’s all about pda  
• when you are together, he’d always be touching you in some way  
• hand on your shoulder  
• or around your waist  
• on your thigh if your sitting  
• kisses on your forehead  
• on your temple  
• on your cheek  
• on your lips  
• his kisses are sweet, passionate and slow  
• He isn’t really the jealous type  
• cause he trusts you  
• he knows you love him  
• you know he’s the only one for you  
• and the other guys know you’re his  
• believe me…  
• ...they know  
• He tells you he loves you first  
• after spending the entire night in the maze and surviving  
• he wasn’t scared for his own life  
• he was scared he’d never see you again  
• when he survived he immediately goes to find you  
• you think you’re dreaming  
• he tells you he loves you  
• kisses you  
• and swears he’ll never leave you again


End file.
